one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BMHKain/MELEE'd! EP4: Lovesick; COMPA X Heart Aino
NOTE: MELEE'd is merely a concept name. Any better names are appreciated... Love is one of those things you can't avoid unless you are one sick bastard. And if you can avoid them, these two affectionate, friendly, easy to please gals will only want to bring their hand in marriage, and you know how this ends up... COMPA, Personification of COMPILE HEART Title: Maker Gender: Female Race: Human Height: 154cm Weight: 46kg Sizes: B88-W57-H80 Cup: E Weapon: Giant Syringe Personification: Compile Heart Occupation: Nurse Base of operations: Planeptune ... What? I already chose S-Sha as my Waifu. & Heart Aino, Arcana Maiden of Love Gender: Female Nationality: Japanese Birthday: January 14th (the day of hope, love, and courage) Height: 156cm Weight: 46kg Measurements: 74cm/55cm/79cm Blood Type: B Organization: Metaphysics Junior High School, 2nd Year, Class A Favorite Subject: Gym, Music, Art Weakest Subject: Japanese and English Fighting Style: Iron Fist of Love (WHAT?! o_0 Is there even...?!) How to win... How can COMPA win? It'll be a tough fight for COMPA, but she can do this! The needle on COMPA's syringe is already long enough to impale Heart in the chest, effectively killing her in one blow. This can even be done when setting a trap as Heart comes right at her via seeker dash. She can even heal her stats, and do a myriad of tricks that will show that she's more than a healer; such as a paralysis move, and can poison as well. But her EXE Drive: Bread Crumbs, creates COMPA's trademark symbol, and it can end the fight without trying, given she has the right timing, and enough EXE. Now if only anyone knew how bread crumbs had anything to do with medical arts... How can Heart Aino win? While her "Iron Fist of Love" is brutal, to the point where it can be spun like a hurricane, then launched, her Arcana; Patrinas is considered to be the highest tier Arcana in the ENTIRE Arcana Heart Metagame. If Fireballs aren't enough for you, why not a laser; NO! several lasers! Not only that, Heart's Arcana can ruin your day. She is capable of summoning a GIANT ENERGY BALL (Or GEB for short.) that can nearly fill the screen. So much for taking the hit; You'll need a Parry to stop it, which is what COMPA doesn't have... Finally, Heart can just keep at close range to further punish the nurse in-training... Avg. of it happening: 3/10: While the community would love to see this fight, SCREWATTACK currently has no plans to even bring COMPA to 2D spriting. Despite Dante being converted to Quasi-2.5D via MvC3, this was never done again since. Despite Arcana Heart deserving some love according to The Quarter Guy of YouTube, SCREWATTACK has no plans to bring Either Neptunia or Arcana Heart to OMM in the foreseeable future. The only reason why this is a 3, and not a 1, is that there are at least some fans who would kill to see even Heart Aino fight at least somebody... Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain